Moonclan Chronicles
by MoonstarShadowoftheNight
Summary: Nightkit was an ordinary young cat, but when her life is affected by the Prophecy of Extinction Night, she would never be the same.


Prologue

Over 3,000 years ago, the Sabre Toothed Warriors lived. They were the strongest of them all. Sabreclan was feared by the rouge Sabre cats, and they were magnificent hunters.

They were also prophets.

One of the last Sabres, Stone, received a prophecy on Extinction night. A cat would fall, but rise again and bring a new beginning to the cats. That cat would summon cats of old who already passed to achieve this. Stone believed this cat would save Sabreclan. He was wrong. That night, the last of the Sabres died, and Lions, Tigers, and leopards created a new age of Warriors. But that prophecy would come true 3 millenia later…..

Chapter One

The Prophecy Begins

Nightkit opened her eyes. It was a bright morning, with a new sun. Her denmates crowded around her, eager to play mossball. "Nightkit! Nightkit! Come play with us!" the other kits mewled. Night kit checked to see if all five were there. Yep, all bright and smiley five. Bluekit, Rainkit, Mosskit, Skykit, and Windkit. Riverclan's kit bunch. And there was Nightkit, too, but she never played Mossball. Except today. Today was an exception. She ran out into the clearing and the other kits cheered and ran around. Dayblossom yowled protectively, "Don't get hurt out there, Nightkit!" Nightkit ignored her mother and ran out to play.

After the game, she ran over by the border. She played on the stepping stones. Suddenly, a cat, looking very dazed walked towards her. His eyes glowed purple. Nightkit, on instinct, started to run, but the cat caught her in his mouth. _"This is for the prophecy. I'm sorry," _The cat meowed, and scratched her hard over her eye in a crescent shape. Nightkit screamed, and the cat walked off. She ran to camp, blood clouding her left eye. The cats gasped as they saw her injured eye. She ran to the medicine den, not looking at the other cats. Mothwing looked at her eye. "It's healing already, but it will leave a scar. Hold tight, this might sting a bit," Mothwing meowed as she wiped off Nightkit's eye with wet moss. "Go back to your den," Mothwing yowled.

When Dayblossom saw Nightkit's eye, she paused, then ran off to Leopardstar's den. Nightkit hung her head.

Chapter Two

Renaming

There was a clan meeting later that day, and Dayblossom dragged Nightkit to it. Nightkit was very confused by this new installation in her punishment. "Nightkit, come forward," Leopardstar yowled. Nightkit stumbled forward. "From this day forth you will be Moonkit, because of the Moon over your eye will help you find your path." Moonkit snarled at Dayblossom. What had she done to have such a horrible punishment? Moonkit knew of Crookedstar, and how he went through the same thing. Does this mean Dayblossom didn't love her anymore?

Chapter Three

Apprenticeship

Three months later, Moonpaw and her friends were apprentices. Moonpaw was apprenticed to her father, Stormclaw. Stormclaw was a ruthless and feisty cat, who was ready for anything. The first lesson Moonpaw learned from Stormclaw was to catch a fish. That way, "Stormclaw never has to catch food for you ever again. You catch your own." The black she-cat nodded.

Late in her apprenticeship, Stormclaw and Dayblossom went missing. Moonpaw was worried about them, so she went to a private one-on-one conversation with Leopardstar during sharing-tongue time. "When will I be a warrior, Leopardstar?" Leopardstar, who had been her mentor ever since Moonpaw's parents went missing, said, "Not for another Moon." "Where are my parents?" Moonpaw hissed indignantly. A pale blue spark emitted from her paws, and Leopardstar bent over, coughing. "They're dead," she rasped, and started coughing again. _Could that be MAGIC? _Moonpaw thought, grieving over the death of her parents.

Late that night, Moonpaw ran from the camp, knowing that she had cursed Leopardstar to an early death. She stood at the gates of a foreign clan. She walked in the camp, her head held high. A white she-cat, brimming with power, stood before her. "Who are you?" the cat meowed. "I am Moon," Moonpaw replied, unsure what this cat had planned for her. "I am Winterstar, leader of Fireclan. This orange tabby next to me is Tigerfur. Will you be my apprentice?" the cat yowled.

"Sure!" Moonpaw yowled.

The cats showed Moonpaw around the camp. Over the next Moon, Moonpaw learned the true magic of the elementals. One day, Fireclan was called to a clan meeting. Moonpaw, now a beautiful full-grown black she-cat, stood next to Winterstar proudly. "Moonpaw, do you agree to defend our clan, even at the cost of your life?" Winterstar meowed. "Yes," Moonpaw breathed back. "Then you are now Moonflare."

Moonflare breathed a sigh of happiness as the cats chanted her name. It felt good to finally be a warrior.

Chapter Four

Moonflare's Time is up

Late that night, Moonflare bolted awake. There was a bad feeling flowing around her. She ran into the forest.

Dark mist crowded the ground, and a shadowy cat descended onto the forest floor. Moonflare knew this cat's name. It was Tigerstar, a cat who died many moons ago at the claws of Scourge, a rouge. "So, Tigerstar, back for revenge, are you?" Moonflare meowed. "No, I'm just here to fulfill a favor ancient cats asked of me. To fulfill the long-dead prophecy. And revenge on Firestar. That, too." Tigerstar replied. Moonflare snarled. "I've had enough of the dumb prophecy. The Prophecy ruined my life as a kit!" she hissed. "Ignore it and find someone else to ruin. You could have been a good cat, Tigerstar, but jealousy ruined you." Tigerstar shook off the insult and pounced.

Soon, Moonflare was pinned to the ground. "I have to do this. The ancient cats promised me a way back to this world for revenge!" Tigerstar yowled, and pierced Moonflare's throat with his claw. Moonflare's vision went fuzzy. "I will win the great battle, and no one will be there to stop me. Not even you," Moonflare heard as she slowly blacked out.

Chapter Five

Starclan Welcomes a Hero

Moonflare woke up to see golden trees and lakes. "Wow, so this is Starclan!" she gasped. "I knew it would be paradise." She looked over her shoulder. Darkness enfolded the dark forest. A sign hung over it. It read, 'The Darke Foreste'. "And that's the Dark Forest." she muttered. As she watched, two cats formed next to her. Leopardstar and Firestar. Tigerstar didn't come next to her because he faded away. "Good luck, Moonflare!" Firestar yelled over his shoulder. "Same with you two," she replied. Moonflare was thirsty, so she bent down to a pond to take a drink of water. Suddenly, she fell asleep.

Chapter Six

Back to Riverclan

Moonflare woke up in Riverclan, wondering how she was alive. A familiar face hovered over her. Mistyfoot and Mothwing. "Where's Leopardstar?" Moonflare meowed groggily. "She got sick and died. I'm the new leader," Mistystar meowed proudly. "Congrats." Moonflare said happily. "Your eye scar is missing, Moonstalker," Mothwing mewed. Suddenly, a rouge burst from the trees. He dashed over to Moonflare. _"I fulfill the prophecy," _he rasped, and tore out Moonflare's eye. Moonflare screamed in pain. Suddenly, there was a flash, and Starclan granted Moonflare with an eye of amethyst. Mistystar, Mothwing, and Moonflare gasped in wonder and awe at the beautiful purple eye. "Does it work?" Mothwing asked. Moonflare winked and gasped. She saw trees of gold and ponds of silver. "It sees into Starclan!" Moonflare yowled. "I know what I must do. This prophecy renamed me, brang me back to life, and gave me new insight. I must go to the mountains, and bring the seventh clan back." "Good luck, Moonflare. May we meet again for a new beginning." Mistystar said solemnly. Moonflare waved, and trekked up the mountain.

Chapter Seven

Moonclan is Created

"So, Moonstar, what would you like to learn?" a voice said. Moonstar looked up at the descending figure.

"I am Riverstar, the original leader of Riverclan," the brown cat said. "How I got here, I have no idea. I should be dead." Moonstar nodded. "I called you to be my warrior, Riverwind." Moonstar mewed. Riverstar suddenly got an ansy look in his eyes. "W-wait! Don't-. " He hissed, but cut off. There was a flash, and the star on his forehead vanished. A blue spark flew out of his hands. "You forfeited your leadership for magic, Riverwind." Moonstar meowed. "So, who else will you summon?" Riverwind mewed inquisitively. There was a flash, and a giant rose opened to show a crimson colored cat with a tuft of fur on her forehead. A purple flap of fur suddenly covered Moonstar's Amethyst eye. "Cool, so I'm your medicine cat?" Rosewind mewed. Other cats appeared, including Silverpelt, Shadowfear, Lindenpelt, and Hawkeye. "And now, we rebuild Moonclan," Moonstar said confidently, and with Riverwind at her side, she walked up to the mountain's peak.

Chapter Eight

Frostgale's Beginning

_Several Moons Earlier_

_"Riverwind, I have a surprise for you," Moonstar said. "What?" Riverwind meowed. "I'm having kits."_

_ "Moonstar, I'm so proud," Riverwind purred, and rubbed his tail on Moonstar's back._

Present Day

"The kits are coming!" Rosewind yowled as she ran though the camp.  
"STOP TELLING PEOPLE AND HELP, ROSEWIND! YEOWW!" Moonstar hissed. "Sorry!" Rosewind replied. Moonstar squirmed as spasms went through her. "Here's your first kit, Moonstar!" Rosewind meowed as she held up a tan kit with a red fur flap. "THAT'S SUNKIT! OWW!" Moonstar yowled as the second kit came out. Rosewind held up a pure white kit. "That's SNOWKIT!" The third kit came and Moonstar and Rosewind looked at it silently.

"There's something wrong with your third kit, Moonstar," Rosewind said, shocked. The kit was bedraggled, grumpy, and its ears were limp. One of its eyes had a round pupil and whiteness around the iris. "That would be Frostkit, Rosewind, and he has no bones in his ears and one human eye." Frostkit lunged at Snowkit, and Moonstar scooped him up.

The next day, Snowkit ran up to her mother. "When are we going to be apprentices, mum?" she asked. "Not for another six moons, dear, but tell you what, we can practice magic now." Moonstar replied.

"MAGIC?" all three kittens said simultaneously.

"Watch 'n learn, younglings," Moonstar meowed, and a purple firework exploded in midair. The kittens concentrated, and an orange firework exploded in midair by Sunkit. She squealed with delight. Snowkit summoned a snow cloud. Frostkit froze one of the rocks nearby.

Moonstar did not fail to be impressed. She smiled, in awe with her kits' natural abilities.

6 Moons Later

The clan was in a hubbub. Today was the apprentice ceremonies of the leader's kits! All of the cats, including the sick and injured, came to see this grand event.

"All cats old enough to perform magic, meet at the Moonrock for a clan meeting!" Moonstar yowled, and all the cats raced to the clan gathering area.

"Today we are here to celebrate a very special event in a young cat's life. The passing to an apprentice is what every kitten dreams of doing. To learn magic, hunting skills, and battle skills, each apprentice will slowly grow wiser and more talented until they are qualified to be a warrior.

"Snowkit, come forward," Moonstar yowled.

"Do you, Snowkit, agree to obey your mentor, no matter what she says?"

"I do," Snowkit mewed.

"From this day forth, you will be Snowpaw. Blizzardheart will be your mentor."

Snowpaw stood on the stairs to Moonrock, waiting for her siblings to get their apprentice names.

"Sunkit, come forward," Moonstar yowled, and Sunkit dashed up to the rock.

"Do you, Sunkit, agree to obey your mentor, no matter what he says?"

"I do," Sunkit meowed.

"From this day forth, you will be Sunpaw. Lindenpelt will be your mentor."

Lindenpelt smiled reassuringly at Sunpaw, and she grinned and stood by her sister.

"Frostkit, come forward."

There was an eerie silence among the cats.

"Do you, Frostkit, agree to obey your mentor, no matter what she says?"

There was a pause, and then Frostkit said, "I do."

"Then you are now Frostpaw. Shadowfear will be your mentor."

The old Shadowclan leader grinned at Frostpaw.

"Why won't you heal me? Won't you fix my ears?" Frostpaw cut through Moonstar's speech.

The cats gasped.

"I'm afraid I cannot do this. You must learn to deal with what you are born with. Frostpaw, Snowpaw, Sunpaw!" Moonstar meowed.

"FROSTPAW, SNOWPAW, SUNPAW!" the clan chanted.

"I'm proud of you, my son," Moonstar whispered.

Chapter Nine

The Attack of the Very Small Kittypet Kits

Moonstar was dreaming.

She was in Starclan, when she died, talking to Firestar, when his voice went raspy.

_"Beware the Kittypet Kits. They climb the mountain as we speak," _he said.

Moonstar bolted awake.

"Good morning, world," she said grumpily.

"Moonstar, you're awake! Kittypets have been spotted climbing the Mountain!" a white she-cat yowled. "Snowfire?" Moonstar hissed. "Why did you wake me up at such a time? All cats old enough to cast their own spells, meet at the Moonrock for a clan gathering!"

All of the cats stood below Moonrock. "Border patrols must be upgraded! Snowfire, Riverwind, take East Mountain. Frostgale, Silverpelt, and I will take Flat Mountain. Lindenpelt, Shadowfear, and Sunwalker will patrol West Mountain." Moonstar meowed. Moonstar met with Silverpelt, a gray she-cat who happened to be the deptudy, and Frostgale. They headed up Flat Mountain. "What's the point of this anyway?" Frostgale asked as they reached the summit. "Kittypets belong with humans," Moonstar said, using a telescope spell. "Except Firestar!" Silverpelt mewed, correcting Moonstar. "Correct," Moonstar replied.

On West Mountain, Lindenpelt, Shadowfear, and Sunwalker patrolled. Sunwalker spotted something round and cylindrical. It was a telescope. "Look at this Twoleg looking tube!" Sunwalker exclaimed. "It can see far distances to help us patrol!" Lindenpelt looked through it. "No Kittypets as far as the eye can see," he mewed. "Thank Goodness," Shadowfear meowed.

On East Mountain, Snowfire looked around. "No Kittypets," she remarked. "Look at Flat Mountain! It's shaking very hard! MOONSTAR, LOOK OUT!" Riverwind yowled.

Back at Flat Mountain, Frostgale laughed as Moonstar and Silverpelt looked at each other worriedly. He floated up in the air. "See ya, suckers!" Frostgale yowled, and flew away.

At camp, everyone was back except for Moonstar and Silverpelt. "Where are those two?" Sunwalker asked worriedly. Suddenly, there was a very loud explosion, and Moonstar and Silverpelt dashed back into the camp, exhausted. Everybody looked at Flat _**Volcano**_. Lava was pouring down the sides, and the sky was red and filled with a dark cloud. "You know, I'm glad to have a deptudy," Moonstar mewed to Silverpelt. Riverwind dashed over. "Oh Riverwind, thank goodness you're okay," Moonstar purred. Snowfire giggled.

Near the camp, three very small Kittypet kittens were climbing the mountain. One was a black she-cat, one was a white she-cat, and one was a brown tom. "Nearly there!" the brown tomcat mewed in a squeaky voice.

Rosewind dashed over to Moonstar. "Sunwalker spotted Kittypets!" she yowled. "WHAT?" Moonstar yowled back. She ran over to Sunwalker, her tail held high. "Tell me everything," she hissed. "I saw them through THIS Twoleg looking tube I found on the mountain. They're the size of Squirrel Nuts!" Sunwalker meowed gleefully. Moonstar looked through. It was true. Three kittens no bigger than mouse droppings were heading up the mountain.

Later, the three kits entered the camp. "Why are you here?" Moonstar mewed softly. "I want to know," the white she-cat squeaked, "Where's Rusty?" Moonstar swallowed. "You mean Firestar? He died many, many moons ago. I'm sorry." The black she-cat started crying. The white she-cat had a different reaction. "I hate you wild cats. I bet you killed him!" she squeaked. She pounced at Moonstar, but Moonstar put up a shield and the white she-cat bounced off.

"We didn't kill him, Tigerstar did. He paid the price, though, and died at the same time. We can't just send you away." Moonstar meowed sternly.

"We'll make warriors of you yet!" Blizzardheart meowed, and the kits nodded. "Ok, Icepaw, Dustpaw, and Nightpaw, welcome to Moonclan," Moonstar meowed, and the new apprentices bounced up and down with joy.

Later that night, while every cat was asleep, evil laughing was heard. Then the cold, deep, piercing meow:

"The Kittypets will be mine!"

The next morning, Riverwind shook Moonstar awake. "Come quickly, Frostgale is terrorizing cats in camp!" he yowled. Frostgale was freezing cats solid and laughing. "STOP!" Moonstar yowled. "You shouldn't use your powers for evil." Frostgale reluctantly unfroze the cats. "Just having fun," Frostgale muttered. "MOONSTAR!" a cat yowled.

Hawkeye dashed over to Moonstar. "What's going on, Hawkeye?" Moonstar said urgently. "My mate is having kits, and she's sick, very sick." he replied. Moonstar and Hawkeye dashed over to the medicine den, where Sunwalker lay there moaning in pain. "Sunwalker! I told you, you weren't allowed to have kits!" Moonstar yowled. "I'm sorry, Mum! ARRGGH!" Sunwalker yowled back. Then, she fainted. Her kits came out easily. The first kit was all black with a white face and underbelly. The second was gray with a white flap of fur over her eye. Rosewind scooped up the kits and put them in the nursery.

Sunwalker stood at Starclan's gates. "I've died, haven't I?" she asked Firestar. "It isn't your time yet. Go back home,"

Sunwalker bolted awake. "You're lucky to be alive, young she-cat," Moonstar hissed. "Where are my kits? Windkit and Starkit?" Sunwalker meowed. "In the nursery with Shadowfear," Moonstar mewed back. "Great, I'm a grandparent."

Life went on as normal, and Starkit and Windkit grew into apprentices. There were many battles, and Starstrider and Windrider grew up unaided. One day, Frostgale cornered the former Kittypet kits. They were still vengeful of the clans. "You will serve me, correct?" Frostgale asked Dustpelt, Nightshade, and Icefur. "Yup!" all three warriors replied. "Good." Frostgale meowed. "Go attack the clan."

Many cats died that night. The three former Kittypets, or as Frostgale called them, Frostgale's Furies, showed no mercy and only listened to Frostgale. Frostgale sucked all of the magic out of the dead cats and became stronger and stronger.

"Wuzzamater?" Moonstar meowed groggily, waking up from her sleep. "The Kittypet kits have struck!" Starstrider mewed, disturbed. Moonstar saw all of the dead cats. This made her angry. Who would murder innocent cats for no reason? Then she knew. A cat that would leave his mother behind and save himself. Frostgale. "FROSTGALE!" Moonstar yowled. "Get over here! Did you kill these cats?" Frostgale ran over to Moonstar. "I did not do anything." Frostgale told the truth. He didn't kill these cats. Moonstar didn't believe him. "If you didn't do it, who did?" Moonstar meowed.

"The Furies!"

"And WHO are the Furies?" Moonstar asked. "Nightshade, Dustpelt, and Icefur!" Frostgale replied cheerily. Moonstar looked over at the three cats. Something red stained their fur… "YOU"VE GOT BLOOD ON YOUR FUR! YOU ARE BANISHED FROM THIS CLAN YOU THREE!" Moonstar yowled. The Furies left happily.

That night, Frostgale met with the Furies. "Good job, my minions. I shall give you my fresh kill." Starstrider and Windrider snuck up behind him. "Who is that?" Windrider hissed. "Unkie Frostie," Starstrider replied. Moonstar came over to them. "Good job, you two," she hissed. "No prob, Moony," Starstrider meowed.

The next morning, Frostgale was practicing FIRE SPELLS. "How did you do that, Frostgale?" Moonstar asked. "I stole that spell from a dead cat!" Frostgale sneered. "FROSTGALE!" Moonstar yowled, and Frostgale laughed.

Chapter Ten

Cornered

As more and more cats were killed, Frostgale became stronger. Frostgale also gained three more lives. Moonstar became depressed. She spent hours in her den, and she ate nothing but herbs. Moonstar knew Frostgale was going to kill her. Moonstar decided to talk to Frostgale. "Frostgale, I have only one question for you. Why won't you STOP?" Moonstar mewed. "I want a world where I am respected and the sole figure of command. To achieve this, I must obliterate all of the clans," Frostgale replied.

One dreadful night, Frostgale told of his plans, and that Moonclan would feel his wrath. The cats lost it. Kits screamed and wailed, and the elders cursed. Most of the cats tried to run away, and Snowfire was with them. All that they saw was an icy wall at the edge of camp, encircling it. Snowfire knew it would melt the next day, and the cats still had hope. Frostgale knew their escape plan. He duplicated himself.

Snowfire and the others that were going to leave headed for the border, but Frostgale stopped them. "Not so fast," he hissed. "You cannot leave without my permission, and you are forbidden to leave."

The cats that decided to stay headed out for hunting patrol. Suddenly, Frostgale's double stopped them. "You aren't going anywhere, Moonstar. My rules are law now," Frostgale's double hissed. "Oh yeah? This is hunting patrol!" Moonstar snapped. "My rules are law," the clone repeated.

Frostgale and his double forced the two groups backwards, until Moonstar squished Riverwind's tail. The two Frostgale's smiled. "We've got you know!" they muttered.

Chapter Eleven

Into Frostgale's Grasp

From that day forward, Frostgale held the clan in his icy grip. He made many harsh new rules. There was a gathering to display these new rules. "No one leaves camp unless I say so! Everyone fights for me! No freezing people because only I can. No spells are allowed in the camp! Medicine cats have to fight as warriors! No one is healed, because they must shake it off." he yowled.

There was a shocked silence after this rapture.

"And," he hissed, "Anyone who breaks these rules are killed."

He carved the rules in trees all over camp, like a grisly reminder that Frostgale will always affect the clan forever.

Frostgale's worst enemies were locked in cages made of ice. Moonstar, Snowfire, Sunwalker, Riverwind, and Lindenpelt were some. Moonclan was locked in Frostgale's icy claws. A dome of ice encircled Moonclan territory. Frostgale stole territory from the Tribe of Rushing Water.

The only cat who wasn't put through this was SILVERPELT. Frostgale had been in love with Silverpelt for many moons. Frostgale literally made Silverpelt his queen. He gave her all the best prey, and gave her an army. Silverpelt knew she was a good cat, so she helped many cats escape under Frostgale's nose. She didn't have to follow his rules, and he let her exempt any cat that wasn't encaged.

One day, the ice cages melted under Sunwalker's paws. She melted the rest of the cages with her rage. Frostgale looked at Sunwalker curiously. Then Moonstar walked up to the Moonrock. "I reclaim this clan from my son!" she yowled. Frostgale and Moonstar stared into each other's eyes. "THIS MEANS WAR," they said solemnly.

Chapter Twelve

Moonstar's End

As the war went on, Frostgale appeared to lose, but it was all an illusion. Frostgale couldn't take it anymore. He needed to dispose of Moonstar. He scheduled a pause in the battle to talk with Moonstar at the Moonrock in private. Fearing that it was a trap, Sunwalker decided to spy on the conversation.

Moonstar sat on the Moonrock. A cold voice made her turn. "You will lose, Moonstar."

Moonstar saw Frostgale facing her. "Bluffing, aren't you, Frostgale? I taught you all the magic you know, but not all that _I_ know. I am stronger, and more experienced," Moonstar hissed.

"I can show you what I can do," Frostgale sneered. "LET THE FOREST FREEZE AND BURN!"

Mist flew and covered Moonstar's eyes. Moonstar gasped. She saw trees frosting over, and then setting on fire. Cats died and burst into flame. Snowfire fell off a cliff, falling to her death. Then, the vision disappeared.

"Look at that destruction. Isn't it beautiful? First, it will start with Moonclan, and then the rest of the clans, all to help create Frostclan. But first, I will destroy YOU!"

Frostgale reached over, and slit Moonstar's throat with his claw. Then, he threw her off Moonrock, laughing. She fell, her throat bleeding.

Sunwalker screamed, and ran to her mother, sobbing. "That was her last life," Rosewind said, shocked. "NO! MOONSTAR'S DEAD!" Sunwalker wailed.

Later, Moonstar dragged herself weakly to a pond to get a drink of water. She was nearly dead. Frostgale froze the wound, and the ice was spreading through her. She drank from the pond, and she felt a tingling feeling. She shrank into a kit. "I'm a kit again!" Moonstar mewed.

In Thunderclan camp, a small golden kit with amber eyes was born. This kit was Sunkit. Sunkit was a lively cat, but in her resided ancient knowledge. This cat knew there was a cat named Moonstar the moment she was born. She also wanted to meet this Moonstar very, VERY badly. The truth is that she hosted a cat who died by the claws of Frostgale. This cat was a seer named Starsky. Starsky was a Moonclan warrior, and she wanted to come back home. Sunkit agreed. The cats shall meet again.

Chapter Thirteen

The Loss of Innocence

Moonstar was being cared for by Shadowfear. Soon, she became an apprentice. She was able to tell people about her true identity. One day, Snowfire, the most innocent and pure cat in the clan, was chosen by Silverstar to go on a mountain climbing expedition with three other cats. Their goals were to explore a separate mountain. "See you later, Moonstalker!" Snowfire said as she left camp.

Snowfire climbed up the mountain, noting any rouges and prey. When she got to the top, wind floated around her, and Frostgale floated up to meet her. "Think you're going somewhere, little sis?" he hissed. "You will die alone, where you cannot hear my laughing. A-HAHAHAHAHA!" Then he floated away. Snowfire looked confused by what he just did, and shrugged. She tried to head down the mountain safely, but the side was frozen. She slipped and fell off a cliff. "AAAAH!" she screamed.

Moonstar heard her screaming. "NOOOO! SNOWFIRE! FLY!" she yowled. Snowfire fell, and hit the ground.

Snowfire was dead. Frostgale had frozen the mountainside. He had killed the most innocent being in the clan. The rest were cold-blooded hunters, and they were ready to avenge her and rip Frostgale to shreds. Silverstar declared him to be hunted.

Chapter Fourteen

The Darkest Night

At the Gathering, Frostgale came to rally troops. "I am Froststar, and I ask you to join Frostclan!" he yowled.

Iceclan and Shadowclan joined him in his pursuit. Frostgale had the largest troops, but little Sunkit, who was now Sunstar of Sunclan, Fireclan, and Winterstar's sister Snowstar of Snowclan came to help Moonclan.

Back by Moonclan, Frostgale found Silverstar. "Come with me, my queen," Frostgale purred. "I am not your queen, Frostgale!" Silverstar yowled. "Then I must obliterate you. I promise it won't be painful, though."

Frostgale leaned towards her, put his hand on her chest, and froze her heart. Silverstar lay there, limp and dead.

The same night, a battle broke out. Brother fought Grandfather, Sister fought Mother. It was a massacre. Some cats were torn to crisps. Others were killed by spells. In the center of it all, Moonstar was holding Silverstar and sobbing.

Moonstar's daughter, Sunwalker, was the new leader of Moonclan, and she was fighting Frostgale to the death. Frostgale had lost three of his four lives, and Sunstar had lost eight. Then, Frostgale had lost too much power. He also had too much anger. The anger ignited the power and then, Frostgale exploded.

The resounding shock wave made all of the cats look and stop fighting. Frostgale was gone. The explosion also killed Sunstar, who was the former leader of Moonclan. Starstrider, the deptudy, became Starstar. Starstar was the one of the prophecy. She brang new beginnings to cats of all clans.

Several years later, cats of all clans were gathered at the island. ALL clans. This was Moonclan's first gathering. The cats cheered.

Epilogue

Moonstar went on to lead the clan again. Moonstar and Sunstar became the closest of friends. As for Frostgale, he was sent to the Dark Forest. Moonclan and Sunclan were revered like legends.

In the Darke Foreste (*Derp*)

Frostgale was sitting with his head in his hands. He got a hundredth of Moonstar's summoning powers. He could summon himself back, or…

_I'll get you, my pretty Silverstar! _He thought.

In the camp, a cloud of stars descended upon the ground. They disappeared, and a beautiful gray she-cat stood on the ground. "Crap. I'm BACK!" Silverstar yowled, and Moonstar bolted awake, scared of something she didn't do. _End of Moonclan Chronicles_


End file.
